


Alex vs. Alex

by Torigagged



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/F, Gags, Lite bondage, Stockings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torigagged/pseuds/Torigagged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Russo enters a battle of sexual domination with her evil twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spell gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> To distinguish one from the other Evil Alex will be referred to as Lexi.

Alex Russo is working at the family sandwich shop The Sub Station during Halloween and is pissed she has to miss  
a rocking Halloween party. She is made to dress in costume as a French Maid complete with short black dress,apron, full  
fashioned black stockings and strappy sandals. Her father thought it would draw in customer if she looked sexy and it  
worked the shop was busy. When Alex took her break she went into the lair to see if she could find a duplicating spell so  
she could go to the party while her duplicate worked and got groped by horny boys. As usual Alex did not read the whole  
spell so when she came back from the party by magically appearing in her bedroom Lexi was waiting angry from all the  
groping and not being able to go to a party. Lexi put a spell on the room that soundproofed it so no one can hear what  
she has planned for Alex. Lexi is dress in identical stockings and garter belt as Alex to fool her paernts.  
Once Alex appeared in her room Lexi hit knocked her out with a spell. Lexi the stripped Alex of the dress,apron,shoes  
and her bra & panties leaving Alex in just a black garter belt & black full fashioned stockings. Lexi then put Alex on her iron  
work bed and took delight in tying her with her own long socks in a spread eagle then tying a scarf over her eyes for a blindfold.  
While Lexi waited for the spell to wear off which gave her two hours to conjure up some toys for her to for some orgasm  
denial on Alex. She conjured a pink strap on, a clear vibrating dildo with a clit tickler, a pair of nipple clamps,whipped cream  
and some butter scotch pudding for some edible fun. Alex slowly wakes up wondering why she can not see or move. Lexi says  
it is about time you woke up I've been waiting to have some fun as revenge for making me work and miss the party. Alex asks  
what is going on recognizing her own voice and explains that Lexi was made so she could go to the party and Lexi worked in  
her place to fool everyone. Alex says this is not funny and order Lexi to release her at once,tired of Alex's complaining she stuff  
the panties Alex wore in her mouth then ties a pair of pantyhose between her lip to hold them in. Alex screams with the gag in  
her mouth hoping someone hear her but Lexi inform her the room is magically soundproofed. Lexi start her torture by inserting  
two fingers into Alex's pussy pushing them in & out causing Alex to moan with the pantyhose gag in her sexy mouth. Lexi keeps  
finger fucking Alex and stop befor she cums making Alex mmnph for release. Lexi watch as her tied,gagged and blindfolded  
sexy captive struggles against her bonds befor pushing the vibrator in and out of Alex. She lets the clit tickler do its job against  
Alex's engorged clit again denying her release. Next the butter scotch pudding & whipped cream are applied to Alex's stocking  
covered toes as well as her pussy which makes her moan from the coldness on her sensitive pussy. Lexi slowly lick the tasty  
combination from Alex's cute stockinged toes savoring the delicious taste of nylons,toes pudding and cream befor kneeling  
between her captives legs and cleaning her pussy of the tasty combo also this time letting Alex have her most powerful orgasm  
she has ever had either on her own or with a partner. Lexi next puts the nipple clamp on Alex,puts on the strap on and start  
fucking Alex which cause her tits to jiggle and the clamps to bring both pain & pleasure to Alex. Alex is fucked until they both  
climax to which Lexi remove the gag & blindfold befor getting in a 69 so they can eat each other and Alex can sort of taste herself.  
They both climax at the same time coming in each others mouths and licking each other clean. Lexi regags Alex with a knotted scarf  
and the panties soaked in their juices befor untying then retying Alex with her amrs in a boxtie and her ankles and knees tied wirh  
rope so they can sleep. TBC


	2. Sweet Reveng

Lexie leaves Alex tied & gagged while she goes to take a shower which may have been a big  
mistake. Alex had been playing tie up games since she was 9 yrs. old and got good at escaping   
ropes. She used her fingers to pick at the knot holding her wrist to her elbow befor slowly unwrapping  
it from her arm then repeating the process on the other wrist. Next she untied her gag removing the scarf  
then the panties disgusted but aroused at how they tasted. Alex proceeded to untie her legs and rub them   
to gain some feeling back befor standing and waiting for Lexie to return. She waited with her wand so when  
Lexi returned she could use the same spell to knock her out. Lexie returned wrapped in just a towel only to  
see the ropes on the bed with the scarf & panties cursing under her breath befor being knocked out. Keeping   
the room soundproofed Alex drags Lexie to the bed takes of her sweaty stockings and balls them up to put in  
Lexie's mouth the using the same scarf to gag Lexie. Next she goes to her drawer to get 2 pairs of sexy black   
lace pantyhose putting one pair on herself then the other on Lexie with a whole cut in the crotch for access.  
Befor Lexie can wake up she is tied in a standing spread eagle to the foot of Alex's 4 posted bed in her sexy  
stocking feet to see Alex sitting in her chair at legs length with a wicked smile. Alex says she kind of enjoyed  
having sex with herself but she like to be dominant. Alex stretches out her leg so her lace covered foot was  
against Lexie's pussy rubbing up and down causing the duplicate to moan sensuously with the gag in her mouth.  
Alex stops befor Lexie can orgasm making her struggle & beg with Alex only say fair is fair you denied me a few  
times now it is my turn. Alex next stand beside Lexie to suck & nibble on her tits,neck and ears. Lexie is moaning  
from the contact of her sexy "twin" as Alex plant a passionate kiss on her gagged lips slipping her tongue in past   
the gag. While kissing Lexie, Alex slips two fingers inside her sex pumping in and out slowly feeling Lexie's juices  
accumulate around her fingers befor pulling out abruptly denying release again. Lexie stares daggers at Alex for   
being just a cruel as she was. Alex puts the same strap on dildo on befor taking the vibrator & inserting up Lexie's  
rear end gaining a loud squeal from the struggling sex slave. After turning the vibrator on a teasing medium setting  
Alex pushes the strap on into Lexie and slowly starts fucking her with one foot on the foot of the bed and rubbing  
Lexie's back & butt cheeks. After they both reach a bed shaking climax Alex first unties Lexie's feet only to bind them   
together as well as above & below her knees. She then ties a long sock over Lexie's eyes befor untying her arm so she  
can retie them after laying Lexie on the bed on her stomach and putting her in a strict hogtie so she can continue her fun.  
Now with Lexie hogtied,gagged and blindfolded Alex tickles her arms,feet and sides making her laugh uncontrollably almost  
peeing on Alex's bed. Lexie is then ungagged and made to kiss Alex's sweet stocking feet and suck on each of her toes slow  
so Alex can enjoy the feeling. She then puts her captive on her back so she can straddle her face having Lexie service her pussy   
orally with Alex rubbing her clit against her nose befor raising off Lexie's face and covering it with her love juices.


End file.
